DBZ: Gohan's Dangerous Journey
by strong man
Summary: It's been almost a year since Piccolo sacrificed himself, that really hurt people around the world but it effected Gohan most of all so he must to against Piccolo's wishes and revive him, weather he likes it or not.
1. Delusional

_**This is my very first story of Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Description:**_ I'm a huge Anime fan but I barely watched any of the DBZ series and missed a couple of episodes but I do know about it, the plot and it's charecters but I thinking about watching it more this year.

 _ **Rated:**_ T

 _ **Genes:**_ Adventure, Drama, Tragedy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Family

 ** _Pairings: _** Gohan/Piccolo, Goku/Vegeta, Trunk/Otokosuki **(Slash)**

 ** _Sad songs are contained in this story, mainly dedicated to Piccolo and their now destroyed relationship: Counting Down The Days by_ Natalie Imbruglia, My Heart Can't Let You & My Dream is Gone by Mikaila, Safe With Me by Megan Nicole, When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne**

 _ **Date:**_ December 23 2013

At Goku's house, everybody was eating Chi Chi's cooking while herself was washing dishes while humming a song she heard on the radio. "As they were all eating, Master Roshi looked over a Gohan and noticed he was just twisting his bowl of noodles around while his elbow resting on the table "Gohan, something the matter, you sick? He asked.

"If your sick Gohan then on you should do the honorable thing and go to your room and rest" Goku said after swallowing some noodles. Gohan looked up at his father and got up from the chair.

"Feel better Gohan" Chi Chi said going over to him and kissed his cheek before heading back to the sink to finish.

"Boy, Gohan seemed awfully quiet ever since Piccolo's final death, huh" Krillen said.

"Yeah maybe Krillen" Goku said after laughing "Chi Chi what do you think? He was leaning back in his chair. "If you ask me, I'm glad that monster Piccolo is am major bad influence on our so and I'll be damned if our son uses the dragon balls to wish that abomination back to life" She said resulting in that being an earthling, she has always hated Namekians or any other race for that matter.

Goku got up from his chair, walked over behind her "Goku, thing about what your doing" Roshi said. "Huh? Chi Chi turned around and dodged out of the way of his nerve chop.

 _Note that Goku hurt anyone who disrespects one of his friends, even his wife._

"What the hell do you thing your doing!? She said threating him with the fist of pain. "Nobody calls Gohan's friend an abomination" He said shouting.

"Okay...I'm sorry but he is creepy" She said apologizing feels a tear of sweat on her forehead

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was sitting in his room on his bed with his head buried in his hands trying his hardest not to cry. A flashback of all the memories of him and Piccaolo especialy his singing at Bulma's birthday party, since then ,he had bonded with him even more. Gohan chuckled at that memory cause it was something that he'll cherish forever.

He pictured another memory when he was a kid, always bothering his master when he was meditating in a quiet place. Looking back, it was kinda fun to annoy him, the way his vampire-like teeth were shown and his cute antennas moves around.

Despise being married to Videl, he and Piccolo's relationship had grown stronger as they spent more and more time together and besides the point, Piccolo is the most powerful Namekian there is in his eyes so technically he can be a better lover.

Why?, comparing his and Videl's power level, if they were to fight it out then it's no contest Piccolo would defiantly win plus the very fact that he always sacrificed himself made him think he meant something very powerful in him. Someone he actually cared about, it made him feel safe.

Not to mention that not even had father could beat him, he was the greatest, handsomest Namekian even though he was very short-tempered.

Just then, Goku came in and in his hand was his son's dinner that was warmed up. "Hey son, I brought your dinner in case your get well again" He said aprroching him but caught him with his head down crying softly.

"Gohan, why are you crying son? He said sitting the food down on his lamp-table and sat down with him. "I just miss him so much" Gohan said holding his head sniffling in the process.

"This is about Piccolo? He asked. Gohan sniffed and looked up "Yes but he's dead and it's all my fault" He said blaming himself. Goku scooted closer and hugged his son tight and he cried hard.

"Shhh, it's okay...I'm here" He said baby-talking him while he quickly finishes crying, he just sat there being comfort by his father. "He was a great Namekian with a ruthless and grumpy attitude but good heart even though I killed his father" He said looking at the ceiling then resting his chin on Gohan's shoulder.

"If you want to see him, you can always revive him with the dragon balls" Goku suggested "but someone would has to be pretty crazy enough to go on an dangerous journey like that.

Just then, Krillen came into the room and saw the bonding "Uhh, am I interrupting something? The bald earthling said nervously with a hand behind his head. "Not at all, Krillen" Goku said after they two broke apart.

"Oh, well Master Roshi needs you for something" He to his friend and looked over are Gohan who was still depressed, asked what was wrong. "It's Piccolo" He whispered to him "Now I wonder what Master Roshi wants. He said before Krillen went out the door then Goku but stopped and looked back at his son "I'll be back in 2 hours to check up on you" He said before walking out to the living room.

 **(0)**

Gohan got up, went to close the door and sat back down on the bed then laid down, he sighed in thinking until he got up, got some paper and pencil then placed it on the wall then wrote his mission down. It took about 45 minutes and after he was done, he pinned it on the wall with a thumbtack.

"I'm sorry mom and dad" He said before getting a few Senzu beans and his radar blasting through his window crying as this was the very first time he ran away but he has to find the dragon balls to revive his possible boyfriend/mentor

 _ **Some of you hardcore fans may think that a earthling being in love with a Namekian in very odd but there are fans that support the pairing. Forgive me if I didn't do a good job with writing this but I did put as much effort as I could.**_

 _ **To be honest, the series itself looks confusing but I watched it anyway but anyway, this story will become more interesting in the second chapter.**_

 _ **All rights go to their owners, I own nothing in my stories except my OCs**_


	2. Let The Search Begin

_**This is my second chapter Dragon Ball Z**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Gohan/Piccolo, Goku/Vegeta, Trunk/Otokosuki **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ T

Master Rossi was going training with Goku on some special moves such as "Electra-Kamehameha" where Goku could shot Kamehameha blasts from his hands and Kamehameha: Energy beam where as Super Saiyan, he control his energy, put his hands together and blast the Kamehameha creating a massive blue ball.

"Master Rossi, tell me...where did you learn these moves at? He said excitedly making Rossi laugh "Why from King Piccolo of course" He said.

Wow, if I had known that from the start, I wouldn't have needed to kill him" He said. thinking out loud.

What? Rossi said wanting him to speak up and Goku nervously faced him "nothing, nothing" he said laughing with his hand behind his head.

"Okay, why don't you put those two moves to good use in battle" He said. "Thanks, I'll do that" He said pounding his fist in his hand looking serious.

* * *

Chi Chi knocked on Gohan's door whiling holding a laundry basket " Gohan, I need clothes" She said before opening the door with her elbow but her eyes widened to see that he was gone.

"G-g-g-Goku! She screamed at the top of her lungs as she dropped the basket and ran outside. Rossi was about to show Goku more moved Chi Chi came running outside panting. "Something wrong, Chi Chi?

It's Gohan, he's gone" She can after recovering. "What! "He said before following her to his room. Krillen just stayed with Rossi to train.

 **(0)**

Chi Chi went inside his room and shouted him name but no answer until Goku picked up a note and read it:

 _ **I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm on a mission, don't know if I'll return home but I have to bring him back and don't worry about me, I packed some Senzu beans and took my dragon radar with me so don't bother looking for me cause I'm probably miles away by now.**_

Goku then put the note down "Gohan? He whispered in shock then Chi Chi walked around back and forth before stopping in front of Goku "How can this happen, our own son is gone, who ever gave him that idea.

Goku nervously laughed "Please don't be mad but I kinda told Gohan that he can use the Senzu bean to bring Piccolo back" He said putting his hand behind his head "WHAT THE HELL, YOU KNOW I HATE THAT ALIEN" She shouted in his face making his hair blown back.

"Chi Chi, You have to understand that our son is in love with him" He said.

THAT'S ANOTHER THING, HE GOT MARRIED TO VIDEL" She said making her husband step back. please calm down, your scaring me" He said flinching. "I want you to go and bring our son back" She sighed as she cooled down.

Uhh, right away" He said before running outside while Chi Chi got on her knees and cried but holding it in.

* * *

Gohan stayed seriously focused as he flew and looked at his radar, the first dragon ball was in West City "HA, one down...six more to go" He said before bolting down but landed with ease then breathed "Okay, time to start searching" He said then began his walk.

Shortly after, he saw Trunks and his husband, Otokosuki giving their five adoptive kids a piggy-back ride. one was playing with Trunk's hair while the other was trying on Otokosuki's biker hat.

They were walking on their way to Parsley City to do some shopping until they Gohan went over to greet them. "Remember Otokosuki...no sissy stuff" Trunks said before approaching them.

"Gohan, lovely day isn't it, you've smelled the flowers cause their absolutely divine? He said quickly. Trunks froze up and sighed while face-palmed in embarrassment.

"Hey Otokosuki, you loose some weight or something? He asked observing him. "Oh, you noticed" He said smiling. "Anyway, where're you both headed? Gohan asked Trunks.

"If you must know, I've got to get a shirt for my husband here cause that getup he's wearing is drawing major attention plus some clothes for our kids" He said while his arms were crossed.

Gohan just tried to hide his laugh by covering his mouth. "It's not funny, Otokosuki just different...that's all" He said pausing.

"Well, good luck" Gohan said before the two left.

He pulled out his dragon radar said to see where it was at. "Hu, that's weird" He said as the dragon ball was slowly moving.

"It's on the beach" He said before flying up in the air again. In the crowd, a person with blue eyes, blond hair and a ripped jacket was eyeing him. It was Android 18, she smirked and flew up into the sky then quietly following him.

"Hm, where's Kakarot's son think he's going and why is that Android following him? Vegeta said looking out the windows while his arms crossed and a stern look on his face as always.

"Worried about Goku's son, I see" Bulla said as they were eating dinner then whispered to her mom "I think dad is a Gouksexual" She said causing Buma to giggle. "I doubt that Bulla.

"Vegeta, stop obsessing about him and come eat with us" Bulma said as they took a bite of their food. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit" He said before turning around and headed to his room.

"I'll heat up your dinner in the microwave in case you get hungry" Buma said as he was going upstairs. The two girls continued to gossip about Vegeta's obvious attraction to Goku as they ate.

 _ **I did more research on DBZ and found out something very interesting you may not already know, GT shows the future and the characters looked older especially Vegeta, he looks smoken hot plus some villains have reformed like Andriod 17, 18, 16, Giran, Zoonama and Dabura plus five more.**_

 _ **While GT shows the future, some haven't changed at all like Cell and Broly. In case you haven't noticed there is also gonna be Humor added.**_


	3. First Dragon Ball

_**This is my third chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Dangerous Journey.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Gohan/Piccolo, Goku/Vageta, Trunks/Otokosuki, King Furry/Shu, Wolf-Man/Torahachiro **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** T

 _ **A song contained in this is dedicated to Gohan not resting till he revives his possible boyfriend "One Way Or Another by Blondie"**_

On the Tropical Islands, Gohan landed softly on the grass "How, where to look? He was looking at his radar again, the signal is coming from the water "There" He pointed to it then put the radar in his pocket and went after it.

Android 18 had landed behind the huge boulder and peeked a little to see then a chuckled smile came to her. As he had his way to the beach, he felt the breeze blow through his air.

He pulled out his radar again to check it, it started to beep quicker as he got closer to the water "It's underwater" He said but he sensed a weird energy like someone was behind him so he turned quickly around and blast a boulder revealing Android 18.

She gave a smirk and walked towards him while flipping her hair back, Gohan got into a fighting stance "Android 18, why're you here? He said grinding his teeth "Calm down, I'm not looking for a fight" She said in a smooth voice.

He continued walking towards him and he is still is the stance then she stopped "Fine, have it your way" She flipped her hair back again before getting in her stance

* * *

King Furry was doing his duties with his strong guard and captain by his side, with their guns in hand "Hmmm, Ahh ha" He started writing down his work for today, it was on the State Laws of Central City.

45 minutes after he was finished, he put his elbows up, rubbing his face and sighed in relief "Boy, I really need a boyfriend". "Would you like to go for a walk sir? King Furry looked at his strong guard, smiled and jumped down.

"Sure, I don't get out much" He said excitedly.

 **(0)**

Trunks and Otokosuki was now in Parsley City, one of their kids had fallen asleep then Trunk put him in his baby carrier he had on his chest (he must've asked his mother for it)

Otokosuki had a Foundations Quad 4-Passenger blue Stroller containing Mojica, Bema, Nora and Zakat, he bought it with the money he made from the World Tournament battling his then love interest.

"Wow, I can't believe it's that after all this time, you finally said yes, boss" He said. "Uhh, I was hoping to avoid that" Trunks flipping his hair back after putting Thoron in the stroller.

Otokosuki went into a frown then he felt Trunks holding his hand making him surprised and looked at him. "Sorry" Trunks ran his fingers through his hair "I guess was disrespectful of me" He said smiling and cuddled up by his side

The Biker put his hand around his husband and stroked his hair until they got to a shopping center called "ミッキー" **(Mickey's)** "We're here" He said then Trunks stood up straight.

"Alright, you stay out here with the children while I go inside' Trunks ordered him and he obliged "You got it boss" He and said he received a kiss from Trunks before he had gone inside.

Otokosuki just leaned on the shopping center beside the door with the kids, he rocked the stroller "Daddy, I'm hungry" Mojica said looking at him. The biker keeled down and smiled "Don't worry, we'll be home shortly" He said and kissed his cheeked before pulling his head out.

* * *

Gohan smiled as well as Android 18 then smirked before disappearing which lead Gohan to go into confusion and when he least expected it, Android 18 re-appeared in the air and about to strike with a leg kick but dodged it by teleporting behind him.

18 gasped as he looked behind him before it landed, it knocked the Android into the water. "You have to try better then that' She chuckling "I've heard about your boyfriend's sacrifice" She said and that made Gohan make an angry fist, grinded his teeth "Don't ever mention Piccolo's name EVER! He shouted emotionally and used his Kei to charge at her.

Instently out of nowhere, she blocked it with great force "Gohan, I know what you're going through cause my own brother killed my husband. Gohan continued grinding his teeth until Goku landed on the island "Goku? Android 18 said in shock.

"I need to take to my son alone" He said without facing her and she shrugged her shoulders "Fine by me, I gotta get home and spend time with Marron anyways" She said "Good luck with whatever it is" Then she blast off to Kame house.

Goku turned his face to his son who had gone under the water to fetch the first Dragon Ball then burst out of the water and landed on the ground. "Gohan, your mother is worried about you want you to come home" He said as Gohan was putting the Dragon Ball in pocket.

"But dad, how can I stop now? He said but Goku got on his knees pleasing his son to come home straight away. Sorry dad but this my mission and my destiny to find and revive Piccolo" He said fearfully.

Goku closed his eyes and reminisced about all the times when his son had only cared for him and him only but now ever since his father had turned his son over to the Namekian, Piccolo was all he thinks about now like his father had been fully replaced.

He didn't dare mention the time when he disobeyed his orders when Cell killed Piccolo on The Lookout and or he dispose of him before throwing him in the water, Gohan was willing to put his own life on the line in order to save him.

Goku opened his eyes and stood up 'I'm sorry father but" he wield himself up with anger "I'm going to save Piccolo if it's the vary last thing I do. Goku sighed and put a hand on his shoulder as his son shed a tear.

"I think I understand why you're doing this now, it's not out of anger but your friendship with him must've upheld an even stronger bond then you thought. He said in a calm voice.

So, dose this mean you're coming with me? Gohan asked hoping but his father just stayed silent but said this "Your mother really wants you home". Gohan stepped back in surprise.

Goku looked down and sighed " I understand" He said is a depressing tone before started to go off until his son ask how did he find him? "I sensed you and Android 18's energy" He turned his head half way and when he was done, he blasted off into the sky heading back home.

Gohan watched his father and sighed then got down on his knees and hands and thought to himself while holding back his tears "What am I doing, maybe Piccolo was right...I should just let him be".

He crunched his hands in the dirt and grinded his teeth "do-overs are not something to be messed with". Just then, he witnessed Dende who appeared out of the water but like a spirit/ghost causing Gohan to fall back.

"Do not be afraid, I am a friend of Piccolo" He said stopping him from fearing him "I'm here to guide you on your journey" He said. "Dende, I don't know what to do, maybe I should just head home" He said looking at him then cried while pounding his fist in the ground.

"Gohan, Piccolo saved you multiple times from certain death and now it is time for you to return the favor. "Dende, Piccolo said that he didn't want to be brought back to life" He said.

The Namekian closed his eyes and spoke his mind; Typical...Piccolo only relied more on his strength then his heart but you...I can tell that are not a fighter but a lover and even care deeply about him so tell me this; are you in love with him?

"I do care for him" He thought and has flashbacks of times when he would get mad if Piccolo got hurt or killed then he realized he really in love with his own mentor so he nodded.

"Well then, you should follow your heart, it had already helped with bonding with him He said. "He's right, my love for him really did push me to my limit" He said and thought heavily.

He quickly stood up tall and went Super Saiyan "I will use the Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo" He shouted to the heavens then blasted off into the sky at full speed for the next one.

Dende closed his eyes and smiled before vanishing awaiting to be called upon again though he wasn't at first.

 ** _You guys see now I say this series is confusing? If your wondering about Goku then he's got a big surprise unlikely visitor but you fanz already guessed who it is by now cause the fandom is really popular in the_ **_**franchise and the first in the DBZ Universe.**_

 _ **What do you guys think of my OC's? Off-topic, In Brother bear,** **Denahi said that Kenai looked better as a bear so I reflect this one on Wolf-man.**_

 _ **Gohan must care for Piccolo a lot. The two added pairings will get a chance, first it's King Furry/Shu.**_


	4. Relaxing Time

**_This is my fourth_** ** _chapter of Dragon Ball Z:_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Gohan/Piccolo, Goku/Vageta, Trunks/Otokosuki, King Furry/Shu, Wolf-Man/Torahachiro **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** K+

Goku was on his way home until he Vageta's energy near his house. "That's strange, he never comes visits" He said to himself then went a little faster Meanwhile, Buma was drinking tea with Chi-Chi.

"So, how're things between you and Goku" She asked. "I asked him to go after Gohan. "Might I ask why? Bula asked, after putting the cup down after sipping. "I really don't wanna talk about it" Chi Chi explained, but she saw Bulla on her knees with puppy-dog eyes.

Okay fine" She grunted "Gohan ran away to revive Piccolo cause he is in love with him, I yelled at him that he is married to Videl and fell in love with a Namekian" She explained as best she could without gagging.

"Can you blame him, he spent so much time with him then with you? Bulma laughed, but Chi Chi started spazzing out over her head, saying some rude things. "I'm sorry, that was suppose to say in my head.

Chi Chi breathed a sigh of relive "Okay, I'm sorry that I raged at you" She apologized and looked on outside. "Hey, what is Vageta doing, just standing out there? She asked. "We made fun of him by saying that he's obsessed with your husband" She whispered in her ear.

"Wow, makes very good sense" She gladly approved to their ovious relationship. Vageta heard the two woman gossiping about him and just scoffed until he sensed Kakarrot's energy coming in for a landing and smiled "Bulma wants to think I have a thing for Kakarrot...so be it" He thought.

Goku landed safely in from of the house to see Master Roshi greeting him and Chi Chi ran to him "Why is my son not with you? She gripped her husnad's shirt. "I'm sorry,he said he wanted to find Piccolo and I let him go" He said in a frightening stage.

Chi Chi grunted with anger until Bulma ran outside to calm her down, Bella ran out as well. Vageta just gulped as he started to approach him.

He said nothing, but told his family that he was about to do the most shocking thing that would NEVER do and they moved. Vageta asked Chi Chi to move away for a minute "Uh, Okay" She unloosened Goku's shirt, now winkled.

"Vageta, what're you about to" He was cut off as the saiyan prince placed both hand on Goku's cheek and rushed his lips on his leading to everyone to go into massive shock.

Vageta pulled away "Wow, I didn't know you actually felt that way about me" Goku put both hands behind his head, knowing that he always knew he enjoyed fighting with him, though he had a feeling he was attractive to him in his own silly way.

"There, now you can stop the gossiping" He turned to his family before crossing his arms.

Bulma and her daughter stay in shock when crashed to the ground. "Vageta, dose this mean that we're gonna hang out more? Goku asked, seeing the possibility of a secret relationship.

The prince turned his back to him "Don't push your luck" He said to him before flying off into the air.

* * *

Gohan looked at his radar as he was flying, got the first one "Now, onto the second Dragon ball" He said before looking serious, but happy. He few to his next destination which was at the Lookout "This is gonna be so easy" He thought to himself though in truth, it's really not.

Speak of the Lookout, Mr. Popo and an adult Dende were again playing tennis, panting and sweating. "Dende, when did you get so good at this? Popo asked, noticing his skills. "I told my Namekian brethren about it and Nail quickly learned.

Dende had hit the ball and Popo dodged it then the ball went flying off of the platform. "Dang it, guess I don't know my own strength" He playfully said. Suddenly, both heard a voice "Looking for this" They turned around to see Gohan hovering in the air then flew on over.

Dende's heart started to skip a beat as he was starting to get flirty with him again. "Hey" He said, trying to settle his ongoing attraction. Gohan landed in front of Dende and approached him "This must be yours" He handed the ball to him. "Um, thanks" He took it and blushed. "Gohan looked at the Namekian and felt like he knew who he was though all he could think about was Piccolo.

"I got to looks for the second Dragon ball" He explained and turned away until he was grabbed by Dende causing him to look back. "Please, can't you stay for a while? He asked. Gohan tried to remember, but's been so long since they've seen each other though it sound like the Namekian was finding a way to unlock his heart.

The saiyan wasn't in a hurry though he could use some relaxation before continuing in his journey.

"I guess I could bake a break before heading out again" Gohan said. "Great" He said with a smile, thinking about kissing him, but he had to make him remember though mostly cause Mr. Popo was watching them.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room" He guided the way with Gohan walking along side him. Mr. Popo sighed and gathered all their tennis equipment, knowing that his best friend had gone gaga once he saw Gohan after a decade and was well aware of his mega obsession.

 _Note that Dende always enjoyed his company more then any other saiyan._

* * *

 _ **I personly blame TFS, but Dende did in fact have a sweet liking to him so I guess that it's not all their fault.**_

 _ **Vageta is a savage king of guy, but dose actually care about stomping rumors about his relationship with Goku.**_


End file.
